It's a Winosaur!
by It's Just Alex-nyan
Summary: It was a drawing of a dinosaur that had a face mysteriously like hers. "It's a Winosaur!" he exclaimed. "A Winosaur?" Winry raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh! Dad says it's how you get when you're mad." Post-manga EdWin. T for sexual implications. Drabble-y


**AN: Story originated from me and my friend Ava's EdWin RP. She calls me Winosaur sometimes, and somehow this hit her brain and she forced me to make a fic out of it. XD I hope you like it despite my fail uninspiration when I wrote this.**

**_Disclaimer: FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. _**

**Spoiler Warning! If you haven't read/seen the last episode/chapter of Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**

* * *

**

Winry hummed as she stood in the kitchen, pulling ingredients out of the refrigerator to make sandwiches. Her son seemed to take a liking to them, much like his father had. Winry didn't know why Edward was so fond of sandwiches but didn't complain about it; they were easy to make and the ingredients were cheap to buy. She looked at her daughter, who was hitting her spilled dry cereal. Winry sighed and grabbed the cereal bowl.

"Ella, don't tell me you're going to be messy, too." she put her hands on her hips as she eyed her daughter. Ella looked at her mom with big blue eyes before giggling and bouncing up and down, pointing behind her. Winry turned around only to bump into Edward, who was smiling at her. He walked around her and picked Ella up, setting her on his hip.

"Where are the crayons?" he asked curiously, wincing as the small one-year-old tugged on his bangs.

"In the living room under the record player." Winry shrugged as she sighed sleepily and put the bowl in the sink. Ed kissed her on the cheek and retreated to the living room, laughing slightly when his daughter licked him sloppily on the cheek. Winry smiled and continued to make her boys sandwiches. She hummed, happy that the kids were off her hands for a few minutes, until she felt a heavy smack on her butt. She yelped and turned around, only to meet Edward's gold mischievous eyes. "What now?" she asked with slight irritation; if the kids weren't all over Ed definitely was.

"So snappy…" he snickered at her. "We need paper." he coughed when he received a glare from her.

"It should be in Al's room." Winry turned back around and started to ignore him. Edward rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. "When you're done drawing with Ella and Theo your sandwiches should be ready!" she called after him. He waved nonchalantly before disappearing around the corner. She groaned and set the sandwiches on the table, pouring herself a glass of water and downing it before untying her apron. She didn't glance at her husband or kids as she made her way outside, sitting on the swinging bench and looking up at the sky. She closed her eyes and started dozing off, almost not noticing when Edward came outside and sat next to her. Winry looked at him wearily before putting her head in his lap. Ed smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, leaning back and rocking slightly.

"Did you leave Ella with the crayons?" Winry asked him. He mumbled a distant "yes" before blinking as she stood up. "Ed, I told you she likes eating crayons." she growled slightly and disappeared inside. Edward frowned slightly. _Why do my kids eat such weird things…?_ he pondered.

~~~oOo~~~

"Hey Win." Ed called as he walked into the house, turning to the living room and watching as Winry tried to get a crayon out of her stubborn daughters' mouth.

"Hold on." Winry glared at her daughter. "Ella, spit it out. Now." she demanded. The one-year-old only looked at her with her mouth closed. "Ed can you help me please?" she begged, looking at the floor in sincere, overdramatic defeat. Edward smiled and squatted down next to her and put two fingers over Ella's jaw bone. He pushed and she opened her mouth, coughing and spitting out a green crayon.

"Now Ella, I know us Elric's like to eat, but crayons aren't on the menu, okay?" he picked her up and set her on his hip, looking at Theo, who was extremely concentrated on his drawing. He walked into the kitchen with Winry following him. He slid over to her side and wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"Ed." Winry's voice came out bluntly.

"How about we put the kids in bed early?" he purred, making Winry shudder. "Then we could turn in a little early too…?" he implied, running a hand up her shirt.

"Ella sleeps in our room, but maybe she can sleep in Al's room for tonight…"

"Mommy! Look what I drew!" Theo ran into the room holding up a piece of paper. Winry smiled and squatted down to him, taking it from his grasp. It was a drawing of a dinosaur that had a face mysteriously like hers. "It's a Winosaur!" he exclaimed.

"A Winosaur?" Winry raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh! Dad said it's how you get when you're mad." Theo grinned and pointed at Ed. Ed's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. Winry frowned and looked back at him.

"It's cute sweetie." she patted Theo on the head and stuck the drawing to the refrigerator with a magnet. "On second thought, Ella can sleep in our room." she grabbed her daughter from Ed's hip and walked out of the room without looking at him. Edward groaned and looked down at Theo.

"You screwed up my chance, buddy." he said seriously, a frustrated expression on his face. Theo looked at him with a lost expression before bolting out of the room, knowing he was in for some kind of punishment.

* * *

**AN: Yeah. XD Reviews would be lovely. Everyone loves reviews. **


End file.
